warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams (A fanfic that users can join!)
Hi! It’s me, Drawing Person, and this is my fanfiction ‘Dreams.’ To join the story, please add your cat‘s name, description, they’re role in the clan, and which clan they live in. Thank you! Thunderclan- Leader: Dapplestar- A small tortoiseshell she-cat. Deputy: Silvermoon- Beautiful, lithe, silver tabby with blazing blue eyes, a long, thick tail, soft fur, a torn ear tip, long legs, skinny frame, delicate paws. Medicine Cat: Tigersmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with glowing yellow eyes. Doesn’t believe in Starclan. Apprentice: Spotpaw- White tom with one brown spot on both of his ears. Warriors: Paintfire- Amber she-cat with brown eyes. Waterstorm- Blueish grey tom with white splotches and pale blue eyes. Aspenheart: Lithe, beautiful, small pale ginger with barely visible darker stripes, black ears and paws. Queens: Starfeather- Black she-cat with light, blind blue eyes. Honeycloud- White she-cat with ginger spots and emerald eyes. Kits: Moonkit- Black she-kit with light blue eyes. Firekit- Ginger tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes. Dewkit- Ginger and white tabby-tom with amber eyes. Whitekit- White tom. Oakkit- Ginger she-kit with round green eyes. Windclan- Leader: Snowstar- Pure white she-cat with shining black eyes. Deputy: Sunshade- Black and ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Leafeyes- Yellow she-tabby with dark green eyes. Warriors: Talonstreak- Charcoal bengal she-cat with amber eyes and a nick in her left ear. Birchfeather- Light brown tabby she-cat Riverclan- Leader: Brookstar- A silver tabby with bright yellow eyes. Deputy: Streamshine- Dark grey she-cat with light grey eyes. Medicine Cat: Blossomsong- Small, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. Warriors: Petalcloud- Very'' small fluffy white she-cat with misty green eyes. Blackwisp- Plump black and white she-cat with a fluffy tail. Also has two different colored eyes, one deep amber and one colbat blue. Oakstripe- Dark brown tabby tom with even darker brown eyes, and he also has black paws. Rabbittail- Black and ginger tom with forest green eyes. Shadowclan- Leader: Palestar- A dark cream tom with striped ears. Deputy: Snaketail- Light brown and cream tom. Medicine Cat: Pineclaw- Black tabby-tom. Apprentice: Primrosepaw- Smoky red she-cat. Warriors: Hollyshade- Pitch black she-cat with bright blue eyes and dark gray tail tip and paws. She also has a broken back right leg, so she is quite slow. Queens: Lionflower- Lean and muscular golden siberian. She has dark green eyes, with specks of grey. Kits: Darkkit- Heavyset black tom with olive green eyes. Leopardkit- Golden tortoiseshell with bright yellow eyes. (Btw I would really appreciate it if someone helped me wright the story, so if you want to please tell me your ideas in the comments and tell me who you are!) Chapter One “Who are you!?” Hollyshade hissed, her black pelt fluffing up aggressively. “We should be asking you that question!” Silvermoon growled. Paintfire’s dark brown eyes flashed in panic. “Everyone, calm down! There’s no need for fighting!“ Silvermoon looked back towards her clanmate. “What choice is there, Paintfire? There’s an intruder on ''our ''territory!” “This is actually neutral territory. It’s the Moonpool!” Paintfire insisted. ”Shouldn’t we talk instead of just hurting ourselves!” Suddenly a small, fluffy white she-cat walked out of the bushes. “I heard arguing. What‘s happening here?“ She mewed. “Is this part of the prophecy?” Hollyshade stared at her. “Wait, you got the prophecy too?“ “Yes.” Silvermoon exchanged a startled glance with Paintfire. “So, I guess we’re all here for the same reason.” Suddenly, there was a ripple in the Moonpool, and the shadow of a starry cat emerged from the water. ”Acornstar!” Silvermoon gasped. “You- You’re here!” The black and brown tabby nodded. “Who ''is ''she!” Hollyshade gasped. “The leader before Dapplestar. And... My mother. She died the day I became an apprentice.” Paintfire mewed in her quite voice. Acornstar blinked lovingly at her daughter. “We have chosen you four to fulfill a ancient prophecy. ''When the moon is most darkened by the wing, a Raging Wind will destroy the clans.“ Petalcloud nodded. “I remember, I just don’t understand what it means.” Acornstar sighed. “It is not your time to know.” Silvermoon’s eyes shown desperately. “Please! Tell us something!“ Acornstar looked away. “There is something else you should know.” She murmured. “There is a cat you will meet along your journey-“ “''Journey! No one said anything about walking!” Hollyshade interrupted. Silvermoon glared at her, and then she fell silent. “As I was saying, you will meet a cat along the way. Black as night, and eyes like ember. Beware. Even Starclan has yet to figure out if they can be trusted.” Paintfire’s fur pricked along her spine. “Can you tell us their name?” She asked. But Acornstar had already faded away into nothing. ”Ok, it’s agreed. Let’s meet in five sunrises.” Petalcloud decided, glancing at the other cats. “But where?” Hollyshade mewed. “Same spot, I guess.” “We should all go, it’s getting late.” Paintfire flicked her tail. “Bye.” She meowed, padding away. She had been relatively silent ever since her mother appeared. Silvermoon pressed her nose against Paintfire’s shoulders. ”Acornstar and the rest of Starclan are counting on us, even if we don’t know why yet.” Silvermoon whispered, her voice no more then a breath. Talonstreak curled up in the long, dry grass. She brushed the itchy stalks with her tail. ”I hate sleeping like this...” She growled. ''But the clan doesn’t know that. ''She thought to herself. ''They think I’m just like the rest of them... They don’t know anything about me. ''Talonstreak got up and yawned, then padded sleepily to a bright clump of heather on the other side of the clearing. “Birchfeather?” She murmured. Birchfeather looked up as she layed down beside her. “Are you okay?“ She asked gently. Talonstreak shook her head darky. “I don’t know what’s been happening to me lately, I just don’t feel like myself.” She muttered. Birchfeather blinked her wide brown eyes sympathetically. Talonstreak pressed her soft muzzle against her paws, feeling herself already sliding into sleep. Lionflower curled herself sleepily around her two kits. Leopardkit, the she-cat, was batting her ears playfully while Darkkit, the tom, pawed at her tail. “What are you two badgers doing?” She purred. Leopardkit rolled onto her back. “We’re bored!“ She squeaked. ”It’s not even that late yet!” She stroked her daughter‘s belly softly with her paw. “Yes it is. The evening patrol just got back, and it’s time for you two furballs to go to sleep.” Leopardkit rolled her eyes, and pressed against her mother’s flank. “Ok... Fine.” She muttered. Darkkit snuggled up against his sister, his olive green eyes blinking tiredly. Lionflower fluffed up her pelt against the cold, new-leaf wind and let out a quiet breath before falling softly asleep. ''The Wet Morning Grass, The Wrong Mourning Soul, The Moon Will Tell You, But Leopard Makes...The Final Toll ”...Come to us.” A soft breath whispered in her ear. “''No!” Lionflower screeched, her forest green eyes blazing desperately as she jumped out of her nest. “Mommy?” Leopardkit mewed, staring up at her in confusion. “I... I...” Lionflower looked around the nursery, apparently just realizing where she was. “Sorry.” She mewed, struggling to stay calm as she crawled back into her nest. “I must of had a bad dream, that’s all.” Primrosepaw bustled into the den. “Is everyone okay?” She asked, her smoky red fur shining in the dim sunlight. “I heard screaming.” Lionflower nodded. “I must of been yelling in my sleep.” ''But for some reason, I feel like it was more then that. ''She thought, her heart still beating fast as lightning. ''There was something about that dream... ''She shook the dark thought away. ''No. Everything’s fine. ''She looked down and saw Leopardkit’s golden eyes shining brightly below her, and for some reason, her heart suddenly seemed to stop. Blackwisp’s pelt sparked with annoyance. For the past three days now, her sister Petalcloud always seemed to be hiding something. ''We used to be best friends... ''She blinked her odd colored eyes miserably. ”Um... B-Blackwisp?” She turned around and saw Oakstripe standing behind her. “Yes?” She mewed in surprise. “Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me.” He asked shyly, glancing at her paws. She suppressed a ''mrrow ''of amusement. Despite his muscular shape and intimidating look, he was probably the biggest softie in the clan. “Sure.” It would be nice to forget about her sister for a while. “I thought you were faster than that!” Oakstripe mewed teasingly. Blackwisp’s eyes glowed with a competitive fire. “And I thought you were a better swimmer!” She laughed. His pelt was still drenched with water from when he fell into the river. She dashed past him, her paws seeming to glide above the ground. He ran after her, and eventually they both slowed down. She leaned onto him, panting as he licked her ears. ”I think I could sleep for a moon!” She sighed. He curled his thick tail around her. “Blackwisp, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” She looked up at him. “What?” He gazed lovingly into her eyes, and suddenly she knew what he was going to say. “Will you be my mate?” She purred, and then whispered into his ear. “Of course.” Hollyshade walked up the shaded pathway that lead to the Moonpool. “Is anyone here?” She called. Paintfire’s orange pelt flashed from the side of her vision. “We’re waiting for Petalcloud.” She mewed. Silvermoon ficked her tail. “Do you think she’s coming?” “Maybe. I didn’t see her on my way up, though.” Silvermoon glanced at the Moonpool. “Does that mean that Starclan will wait for her until they talk to us?” Hollyshade looked up at the sky. “I don’t know.” Blackwisp layed down in the soft nest, closing her eyes as Blossomsong started massaging her flank. “So, you’ve been having pains in your belly?” She prompted. “Yes.” “And you’ve been feeling tired and hungry more often?” ”Yes.” Blossomsong pressed her paw against Blackwisp’s forehead, and smiled. “Congratulations, Blackwisp. You’re expecting kits.” Blackwisp gasped, sitting up again. “I-I...” She stammered breathlessly. Oakstripe purred loudly, weaving around his mate. “We’re having kits!” He murmured. ”I love you so much!“ Blackwisp licked his tabby fur. ”I love you, too.” She mewed softly, walking out of the den with him. Suddenly, Blackwisp heard a furious hissing sound from behind her. “How could you!” Petalcloud growled, her green eyes clouded with hurt and anger. “Why didn’t you tell me that you two were mates!” Oakstripe’s ears pricked with shock. “What do you mean?” He mewed. Petalcloud ignored him. “Well, maybe you would’ve noticed if you ever payed attention to me anymore!” Blackwisp snarled, hot tears running down her cheeks. Petalcloud turned away, her ears flattening. “I have to go.” She meowed briskly. Before either of them could say anything, Petalcloud had already ran into the darkness. ”''No!” ''Talonstreak cried, digging her claws even deeper into the ground. The black storm swirled all around her, eventually touching the ground and shaking the entire forest to it’s core. ”Rosepaw! Coalpaw!” She screamed. Rosepaw’s sparkling pink eyes shone with fear, and Coalpaw huddled next to his sister, flattening his thick black pelt as the raging storm spiraled towards them. “Talonstreak?” A gentle voice whispered in her ear. “Talonstreak, ''wake up!” Talonstreak’s amber eyes slowly opened, her vision muffled by a wall of light tabby fur. “B-Birchfeather...?” She mumured hazily. Birchfeather was tightly curled around her, her chestnut eyes shining with worry. “It was just a nightmare.” She mewed quietly. Talonstreak looked up at her. “...I know.” Birchfeather touched Talonstreaks’s forehead momentarily with her tail tip. “You were calling out you’re siblings names.” She mewed gingerly. Talonstreak sighed. Rosepaw and Coalpaw had both been killed by Thunderclan during an attack when she was still an apprentice. Those horrible, heartless Thunderclan cats... ''Her amber eyes darkened. ''But again, I hurt someone too. I killed Acornstar, their leader. ''She killed Acornstar mercilessly, blinded by rage and grief for her siblings’ death. No one knew who did it, and after that day, Talonpaw promised that she would never hurt another cat again. “Where are you going, Hollyshade?” Lionflower questioned the black she-cat. “Somewhere.” She mewed blankly, slowly limping away. Lionflower didn’t ask her anything else, just simply narrowed her eyes as she walked out of the camp. “''Follow her...” ''A mysterious voice whispered in her ear. Lionflower’s eyes widened in shock. The voice seemed distantly familiar, like someone she met in a dream. ”''Follow her...” The voice repeated, a little louder this time. She looked down, and saw that she was walking towards the exit, her large golden paws seeming to move by herself. But... My kits! ''She thought, trying to turn back. Suddenly, she rembered who the voice belonged to. ''Blackclaw! ''She remembered the dark, handsome tom, his murky green eyes the same color of the bloody forest he lived in. The Dark Forest. That’s what he called it. ''We used to be mates... ''Her muscles tensed. She thought she was stupid to love him, even selfish, maybe. She sighed and looked back towards the nursery, her claws unsheathing. ''I’ll find Hollyshade, ''she thought, ''And then come back to you, my kits. I promise I’ll come back. ”Ok, I’m here.” Petalcloud mewed, breathless from running to the Moonpool. “Took you long enough.” Silvermoon mewed, rolling her eyes. Paintfire was stuffing a pile of bright blue berries in her mouth. Everyone stared at her. “What?” She blurted out, her mouth full. “I was hungry!” ”You came.” A voice from behind Hollyshade meowed. She was a dirty tortoiseshell, her spirit almost completely faded. “And since I’m guessing you’re wondering who I am, my name is Juniperspots.” Her eyes were a extremly dark shade of blue, almost black. “Um... Sorry to interrupt, but why did you come to us? Instead of someone we know?” Silvermoon asked. Juniperspots narrowed her eyes. “Because what you’re clans are about to face, I had to face too.” “And what happened?” “...I died.” Silvermoon’s eyes widened, and her stomach seemed to turn. ”W-What are ''we facing, exactly?” She stammered. Juniperspot’s glared at her, her gaze like freezing ice. ”It’s called a ''tornado.” Birchfeather brushed Talonstreak’s spine with her tail “Is something wrong?” She asked. “You’ve seemed... Distracted lately.” Talonstreak looked at her with dark, tired eyes. “I don’t know.“ She mewed. “I’ve still been dreaming of that storm.“ Birchfeather pushed her nose into her friend’s night black pelt. “Maybe it means something.” Suddenly, she heard a fearful scream as one of the apprentices burst through the entrance. “''Intruders!” Silvermoon looked at Juniperspots, her light blue eyes sparking nervously. ”What can we do to stop it?“ She asked. ”Go on a journey to find somewhere where the clans can wait out the storm.” She mewed simply. “When?” ”''Now.” Silvermoon gasped in suprise. “But, where will we even be going?” ”The Indigo Forest will guide you.” Juniperspots rasped, and disappeared in a mist of sparkles. Silvermoon stretched stiffly in her nest, and let out a tired moan. ”We’re back.” Hollyshade mewed from behind her, carrying a plump mouse in her jaws. “There’s lots of prey outside, but no ‘Indigo Forest.’” “What if we’re going in the wrong direction?” Paintfire asked, blinking nervously. Petalcloud shrugged, already eating the rabbit she hunted. “There's no way to know for sure." "You seem new around here." A voice interrupted. Silvermoon turned around, and saw it was a muscular black tom with a large white spot on his chest. "Who are you?" She hissed, unsheathing her claws hostilely. "Calm down." He mewed, brushing his pelt against her flank as he casually walked past. "I'm just a loner, for your information. My name's Wing." A glimmering black she-cat appeared in front of Talonstreak, her starry pink eyes gazing longingly at her daughter. “Cherrypool!” Talonstreak gasped, looking around her into Starclan’s territory. “I’m in...” Cherrypool stroked Talonstreak’s ears with her soft, fluffy tail. “My beautiful kit...” She breathed, ”You have to find the Indigo Forest, before it is to late.“ ”What do you mean?” She cried. ”I''-''I don’t understand!” Cherrypool touched her muzzle against hers. “You have to leave today.” She whispered. “Please...” Before Talonstreak could say anything else, a dark fog engulfed her, her paws pushing desperately against it as she faded into nothing. Lionflower ran through the dew covered grass, following Hollyshade‘s scent trail. I didn’t except it to lead this far. ''She thought. She also could tell there had been lots of other cats in the area, but she didn’t know if they were loners or from the clans. Her heart ached, and all she wanted was to go home to her sweet kits. ''No. It wouldn’t be right to leave Hollyshade behind. ''She pictured the black and grey she-cat, her twisted leg dragging limply along the ground. Whenever she looked at her, she knew Hollyshade’s injury was her fault. She was her mentor at the time, still training in the Dark Forest. Then, during her assessment, a boulder fell onto her. ''...I was to busy with Darkclaw to help. She was all by herself. ''She could feel paws stinging guilty. The violet sunset shone dimly against the dark sky, reflecting against her ash grey eyes. ''Go find the Indigo Forest... Blackwisp gasped, pressing against Oakstripe as he licked her pelt worriedly. “Are you okay?” He asked. Blackwisp‘s eyes shone with fear, her breathing fast and shallow. “I... No... It’s...” He stroked her forehead with his soft tail. ”Shh... You’re safe, my love...” ”I-I know, Oakstripe. I’m sorry.” Blackwisp apologized, her heartbeat slowing. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his black paw around her, and fell back into sleep. Leave today... Oakstripe looked at his mate, shocked. “W-What?” ”I know it’s crazy, Oakstripe. I just... I have ''to go!” Blackwisp mewed desperately, hoping he would understand. “I have to find the Indigo Forest!” He hissed, baring his teeth at her. “Do you even know if this place is real?” He growled. He paused, and looked away from her. “Why are you leaving me?” She stepped towards him, running her muzzle along his head. ”I’m so, so sorry...” She whispered. “I promise I don’t want to leave you...” He took a step back, the sunlight shining into his dark brown eyes. ”Well then,” He mewed firmly, “I’m coming with you.” Hollyshade glared at Wing suspiciously. “Why should we trust you?” She asked. He glanced at her. “I’m not saying that you have to.” He mewed. “And anyway, I should be asking you that question. I don’t even know your name.” Silvermoon rolled her eyes. “My name is Silvermoon. The one with the black pelt is Hollyshade, and then there’s Paintfire and Petalcloud.” He looked at her, licking his paw. “I like the name Silvermoon. It’s very pretty.“ She blushed. ”Anyway,” He continued. “Where do all of you come from?“ Silvermoon explained there story, and what they were doing here. ”The Indigo Forest...” He muttered. “...I think I can lead you to it.” ”I-I’m okay, Birchfeather...” “No you’re not! You almost died!” She insisted, grooming her pelt. Talonstreak touched her muzzle lightly to Birchfeather’s ear. “I promise, I’m fine.” She looked down at her sleek, black paws. “But, there’s something I have to tell you...” Birchfeather looked into Talonstreak’s amber eyes. “What is it?” “...I have to leave the clan today.” Birchfeather gasped. “But, you’re still injured from the battle!” Talonstreak sighed. “I know, but Cherrypool came to me in a dream and told me to leave. ''Today.” Leafeyes walked into the den. ”How are you, Talonstreak?” The yellow medicine cat asked. “Well, I wanted to ask if I could... Leave the medicine cat den today?” Leafeyes gave her a sideways look. “I guess, but...” Talonstreak stood up, and stumbled a little bit. ”Thanks, Leafeyes.” “Wait!“ Birchfeather mewed, rushing up to her. “I’ll come with you!” She insisted. Talonstreak pause for a moment. “Really?” She asked. “...Yes.” Paintfire couldn’t sleep. Her bright, amber pelt’s glow slowly faded in the moonlight. She heard a faint purr from the forest. ”Silvermoon?” She murmured sleepily. She stood up in her den, padding slowly into the trees. Sweet-scented flowers surrounded her, and she stopped for a moment to sniff them. Then, stuck her head into a clump of soft ferns. Silvermoon and Wing were grooming pelts. She could see them through the leaves. “You’re pretty nice for a loner.” She purred, laying her head on his flank. Paintfire turned away, shocked. She wasn’t supposed to be here. Suddenly, Silvermoon stopped. “Who’s there?” She mewed fiercely. Wing licked her nose. “It’s probably nothing. Maybe just a squirrel.” She sighed, relaxing again. “You’re right. I don’t smell any other cat here.“ Paintfire let out a silent breath of relief. The flowers must of masked her scent. Even so, her mind still swirled with confusion. Silvermoon? Loving a loner? ...What was happening to everyone? Blackwisp padded along the short grass, her paws making soft thuds with every step. “How are you feeling?” Oakstripe asked, brushing against her. She purred. “Fine. I think I‘ll be having my kits soon, though.” “...I bet they’ll be beautiful.“ He mewed shyly. Blackwisp smiled, and looked up at the sun. It’s radiant, orange beams covered the valley they were walking in. “I think I see something.” Oakstripe mewed suddenly, and I looked towards him. It was a group of cats. Blackwisp’s odd colored eyes widened. “Petalcloud!” She gasped. She could barely make out her sister’s soft, snowy white pelt. Blackwisp looked at her mate enthusiastically. “Come on!” She mewed. “We have to catch up with them!” Lionflower padded through the meadow, it’s long dusky willow branches looming over her. She was starving. Maybe I should just go home. ''She thought, lapping at a small pool she found. Lionflower lost Hollshade’s scent yesterday, and now she was just guessing where she might of gone. She sighed, and laid her head on the soft, damp moss. Lionflower opened her sharp, ash grey eyes. ”Lionflower.” A voice mumured in her ear. She looked up. ''Lilybird! It was her best friend. She recognized her sleek, honey-colored fur and clear blue eyes. Lilybird flicked Lionflower’s forehead with her tail. ”You did well so far.” She mewed quietly. Lionflower blinked, and there was a pause. “I’ve missed you!” She blurted out. That was all she could say. Lilybird smiled. “...I know.“ She sighed. “And my death wasn’t your fault, no matter how much you think it was.” Lionflower pressed against her friend. “I could of stopped it!” She insisted desperately. “You were in the Dark Forest, and Blackclaw killed you, and I could’ve stopped him!” Lilybird shook her head. ”But that’s not important now. You have to find the rest of the clan cats, and go to the Indigo Forest. Before it is to late.” “Well, I guess we should get going now.” Hollyshade mewed, looking towards the horizon. Paintfire nodded. “Wing says it’s towards the north, so we can keep heading foward. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from behind her. “''Petalcloud!” Petalcloud turned around, her misty green eyes widening in suprise. “Blackwisp!” Blackwisp opened her mouth to say something, but she collapsed on the ground, panting. “''The kits!” Blackwisp‘s black and white pelt was cold with shock. “No...” Oakstripe pressed against her, stroking her flank with his tail. “I’m so, so sorry.” Petalcloud mewed, glancing down at two of the kits, both pure black toms. “They’re dead.” Blackwisp let out a miserable wail, pushing her remaining two kits away. “Two of them are still alive, but just barely.” The tom was dusty white, with a plumy brown tabby tail. The she-kit was light grey. Blackwisp pulled them closer with her paws, and licked their soft, damp pelts. “Don’t leave me, my loves.” She whispered. “Please.” Talonstreak jumped past a clump of pokey bracken, following closely behind Birchfeather. ”I found something!” Her friend mewed suddenly, turning around. A small, white carnation rested on her paws. “It’s beautiful, Birchfeather!” She mewed warmly. Birchfeather wrapped her tail around the delicate flower, and gently placed it behind Talonstreak’s ear. “You can have it, if you want.” She purred. A soft rustle shook the surrounding ferns. “Someone else is here.” Talonstreak mewed, looking around. Suddenly, their was a sharp cry from ahead of them. “Leopardkit!” ''Someone screamed. Birchfeather glanced at Talonstreak. “Come on! Someone thing’s wrong!” She burst through the bushes to come face-to-face with a large golden siberian. “My kit...!” A roaring stream swirled at their side, swallowing a small golden tortoiseshell in it’s waves. Birchfeather lunged into the water and grabbed Leopardkit‘s scruff in her jaws. ”I got her-“ The current cut her off as it pulled both of them under the water. ”''Birchfeather!” Silvermoon stumbled unsteadily over to her nest, her flanks seeming to heavy for the rest of her body. ”Is something wrong?“ Meowed Paintfire. “...I don‘t think so...” She muttered, laying on her side. Paintfire narrowed her rosy brown eyes. “Here, I’ll check.” She put her paws on Silvermoon’s flank. “Silvermoon,” She mewed hesitantly, “I think you’re pregnant.“ Blackwisp snuggled around her two small kits. They’re shallow breaths ruffled her fur slightly. Yesterday, her and Oakstripe decided their names. The she-kit was Lilackit, and the tom was Barkkit. “Mmm...” Blackwisp looked over to her side. Silvermoon was mumbling in her sleep. She had been, ever since Paintfire figured out she was expecting. I wonder who the father is. ''She didn’t know Silvermoon that well, except from sometimes meeting her at gatherings. ''Probably just some tom from Thunderclan. ”What do you think they’ll look like?” Silvermoon mumured, laying beside Wing. He purred and rubbed her muzzle. “I hope the kits look like you. You‘re so beautiful, Silvermoon.” She smiled, and rolled onto her side. “It’s getting late. You should go back to you’re nest.” It was almost midnight, and all the other were sleeping. He nodded. “I will, soon.“ A light gust of wind blew across their fur. “Do you want to go for a walk first?” The weather was great, except the fact that it was getting slightly more windy each day. “Sure.” She stood up, her legs shaking with the weight of kits inside of her. "Where to?" . . . Silvermoon flinched back, stating in awe at the beautiful purple trees. "Is this really..." "It's the Indigo Forest." Wing muttured, his slightly glossy black pelt blowing in the wind. "Amazing, right?" She nodded. "Now that we found it, we should go tell the others." Silvermoon felt very weak, and she had to lean against Wing for support. "Are you okay?" He asked, startled. "I...I don't know. I can feel the kits. There's going to be alot of them, I think." He purred, running his tail along her belly. Suddenly she collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. Wing crouched down beside her. "They're coming early!" Silvermoon curled around her six small kits, their soft noses nuzzling into the curve of her belly “They’re wonderful...” Wing whispered, licking her forehead. Silvermoon could feel shadows building up at her edges of her eyes, and all she wanted was to go to sleep. It was a hard delivery, and one of the she-kits was barely breathing. She had to lick her for a few seconds to get her heartbeat starting. “Do you want me to go get everyone else?” He asked quietly. She shook her head. “They’ll find us in the morning.” Silvermoon sighed, and pushed deeper into the cool grass. “I...” Her sentence was cut off buy a weak yawn, and then she finally let sleep overwhelm her. Birchfeather let out a wrenching cough, and collapsed onto the ground. She could feel Leopardkit’s cold body laying beside her, and a few splatters of blood on her pelt from bumping rocks in the river. When Birchfeather looked up, a couple purple leaves fell on her muzzle. ”Wha...?” A drop of blood trickled down from her ear, and was swept away in the stream behind her. Birchfeather stumbled down the shore, and grabbed Leopardkit‘s scruff by biting into it. Her golden eyes opened up warily, and she started to squirm in Birchfeather’s jaws. “''Let me go!” She hissed, trying to wiggle out of Birchfeather‘s grasp. “Stay still, you cheeky furball.” Birchfeather growled, her voice muffled by Leopardkit’s fur. She peered around, trying to figure out where she was. ''It seems like a normal forest... Well, except the fact that basically everything is purple. ''The bushes were a dull shade of violet, and a lot of the flowers were that color, too. “Where are we?” “The weather’s great today.” Honeycloud commented to Starfeather. She was basking in the sun outside of the nursery, watching her kits play a game of mossball. “''I got it!” She heard Firekit squeal. Starfeather purred with amusement. “It sounds like their having fun.” Honeycloud watched Waterstorm grab a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and padded over to his mate. ”Hi, Star.” He mewed warmly, nuzzling her head. “I got this for you.” Her whiskers twitched with admiration, and she took a large bite out of the prey. ”It’s still warm.” She commented, then looked up into his eyes even though she couldn’t see him. “Did the hunting patrol just get back?”